In recent years, with the development of smartphones and mobile Internet, a VoIP (Video/voice over Internet Protocol, an IP network-based audio and video data real-time transmission application) video call application provides brand new communication experience to users. Video lag and jitter may occur due to signal fading and burst packet loss, affecting video quality.
An IPPP coding architecture is usually used in a conventional video compression and coding standard. Under such architecture, frames of video data are divided into two types. One type is an I frame (I frame, also referred to as an intra-frame coded frame), and the other type is a P frame (P frame, also referred to as an inter-frame coded frame or forward prediction coded frame). Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of an IPPP coding structure. The IPPP coding architecture is a chain reference structure. Whether frames of video data can be successfully decoded depends on not only integrity of data of the frames but also whether reference frames are solved. In the IPPP coding architecture, the I frame can be independently decoded with reference to no frame, and the P frame can be successfully decoded with reference to a reference frame thereof. In the IPPP coding architecture, a GOP (Group of Picture, a smallest repeating unit of video encoding) is separated by the I frame. Failure of decoding of any frame in the GOP leads to that all frames after the frame in the GOP cannot successfully decoded, causing video lags.
As such, the existing technology provides an HPP (Hierarchical P-frame Prediction) structure coding manner. Referring to the HPP coding structure shown in FIG. 2, frames in different temporal layer (TL) have different importance and can alleviate a reference coupling relationship between adjacent frames to some extent. As shown in FIG. 2, in the HPP structure, a frame in a higher TL is with respect to a frame in a lower TL, and adjacent frames are in different TLs. Therefore, unless a frame in a lowest TL is lost, following frames all may be successfully decoded. For example, a P5 frame is lost, and this does not affect successful decoding of following P6, P7, and P8 frames.
The HPP coding manner alleviates the reference coupling relationship between adjacent frames to some extent. When packet loss occurs, a problem arises that some frames cannot be successfully decoded, causing video lag still occurs at a decoder side.